Ouran: Vampire Invasion
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: After Claude and his gang found out that Raven and Alexander tricked them, they decided to stay in town. Alexander grows more concerned for Raven each day she is at school with them, so he does the only thing her can think of: send her to Ouran.
1. Prologue

**This idea popped into my head after reading through Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives again. **

**Summary: **After Claude and his gang stayed in Dullsville because they discovered that Raven and Alexander tricked them, Alexander becomes more concerned with Raven's safety, so he does the only thing he can think of: send her to Japan, more specifically, Ouran High School. Raven's parents readily agree, believing this might be good for her, but just when Raven and Alexander think Claude and his gang have lost their trail, they turn up at Ouran. How will the Host Club handle these new Goth kids, especially when they discover the shocking truth about them?

**Pairings: **

**Main: **

Alexander x Raven

**Slight: **

Claude x Raven

Hikaru x Haruhi

**Others: **

Rocco x Tripp (Have you noticed whenever one of them is injured in the Manga, the other one freaks out and rushes off to help them, especially Rocco).

Tamaki x Haruhi

Kyoya x Renge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses. Those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I can feel my right eye twitching at the sight before me. When I agreed to move to Japan temporarily, the last thing I expected was to be forced to go to Ouran High, a school for snooty, rich kids. What makes it worse is the uniform I was forced into. An ugly yellow dress with frills and lace that looks like something people in the 1800s wore. How I miss wearing my black, gothic clothing!

I knew I was going to hate this place from the moment Alexander told me about it, and I was right. The students remind me of the students of Dullsville High: preps, except with more money than most people in Dullsville, minus Trevor, could only hope to have. Why did I let Alexander talk me into this again? Oh right, because he used his charms on me to get me to agree. Darn him and his super-spidey powers!

_Flashback – Dullsville – Alexander's Mansion_

_I was riding my bike along Dullsville's streets, towards Benson Hill, where my vampire lover's mansion sits in all of its creepy glory. I knew my lover was waiting on the porch for me, as per usual, and I could not wait to be in his arms so I picked up the pace until I made it to the front porch where, like I knew he would be, waited Alexander. He was decked out in his usual attire that consisted of black vests, shirts and pants. On his finger was the spider ring that I had given Jameson on Halloween, the day that we met. Alexander looked up as he heard me approach, his raven locks falling in his face and his dark eyes looking into mine. I blushed, looking away briefly before composing myself and turning back to my vampire prince._

_Alexander smiled and extended a hand out to me, inviting me to join him on the porch. I eagerly took his hand and launched myself into his embrace. _

"_I missed you all day!" I said softly, gazing up into Alexander's eyes. He gazed back down at me, smiling. _

"_As have I." _

_I basked a little while longer in Alexander's embrace before pulling myself away and dropping some unpleasant news._

"_You were right. Claude and his gang are still hanging around school."_ _Alexander's happy smile turned into a frown which then transformed into worry._

"_Yes, I knew he would. He didn't hurt you did he!?" Alexander asked, panicked. I sweatdropped at Alexander's fierce, worried expression, then held my hands up in front of me, motioning for Alexander to calm down._

"_I am fine! How many times do I have to tell you that I can take care of myself? I have moves you know!" I kicked and punched the air in front of me, making sound effects to my motions. Alexander laughed lightly, stopping me from my show by pulling me into another embrace._

"_You're sure he did not hurt you?"_

"_Other than him following me around all day and writing more threats on the board, no, he did not hurt me."_ _Alexander frowned more at this, looking more worried than he was before._

"_Raven…I have been meaning to ask you something, and after what you just told me, I feel now is the right time to ask."_

_I turned to Alexander, looking at him in confusion. I wondered what Alexander was going to ask me. Maybe he was going to ask me to go undercover again? I felt excited at this thought. I would show those half-vampires who they are dealing with, and this time I would not mess up by writing about it in my journal._

"_You want me to go undercover again? You don't have to ask because you know my answer is yes!"_

"_That is not what I wanted to ask you."_

"_Oh." I frowned. If it is not an undercover mission, then what is it? "What is it then?"_

"_Well…my family owns several mansions around the world as you know, and I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me to the one in Japan."_

_My eyes widened. "Really? Why?"_

"_Because I want to ensure your safety, and now that Claude and his gang know that we have tricked them, they will be more relentless to get those vials. I fear he may become violent with you if he has to, or he may get to your family."_

"_Well if that is true, when we leave, he may harm my family. Plus, it will give him free reign to search the mansion."_

"_No. I know Claude. If we are not here, then he will see no more reason to remain in Dullsville because he knows no matter how much he searches the mansion, he will never find the map. Even if he did, he would have hard time getting the box unlocked."_

"_How come?"_

"_Well, he never knew this, but my grandmother showed me the key that goes to the box filled with the blood vials, so that is how I know there is a key to unlock it."_

"_Do you know where the key is?"_

"_No. When Claude tried searching for the map again, she locked the key away in a safe place that even I don't know about."_

"_Oh, well that is good then."_

"_Yes it is."_

_There was silence between us for a few minutes before Alexander broke it by clearing his throat._

"_So will you go?"_

"_Well...if you are sure that Claude will try and follow us…"_

"_I am sure. Will you go?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Great. Oh, there is one more thing I forgot to mention."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I decided to enroll you into Ouran High, a school for rich kids. That way you will be in a place where Claude and his gang would least expect you to be."_

"_What! I do not want to go to some preppy, rich-kid school!"_

"_Please? For me?" Alexander gripped my chin, bringing my face closer to his and kissing me passionately._

_My eyes closed as I melted into the kiss, a dreamy expression on my face. After and few minutes, Alexander pulled away to allow me to breathe, but I still had on a dreamy expression as I said. "Fine…I will go then."_

_Alexander grinned. "Good."_

_I was still in dream mode, but snapped out of it a second later. "Hey, you used your vampire powers on me!"_

_Alexander chuckled. "I am good like that." He said, mocking the catchphrase I usually say in situations like this._

_I pouted. "That is my line…"_

_Alexander laughed again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, bringing me into the mansion and up to his room._

_Flashback End_

Coming out of the flashback, I sigh, trudging up to the school gates and into Ouran.

_Hopefully Claude and his gang will not find us!_

What I did not realize is that they had already tracked us down.

* * *

**Outside of Ouran – A Distance Away**

"Looks like we have found her."

"It appears so."

"What shall we do now?"

"What we did last time. Enroll in school."

"Look out Ouran, here we come!"

* * *

**I know it is not really good, but it was all I could think of. **


	2. Vampire Invasion

**Here is an updated list of pairings:**

**Main: **

Alexander x Raven

**Minor: **

Tamaki x Haruhi

Rocco x Tripp

Claude x Kat

**Slight: **

Hikaru x Haruhi

Claude x Raven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I walk briskly through the school, not really paying attention to where I am going or where I am, when I feel myself smack into something hard. Whatever or whoever it is must be really strong and hard because I fall to the floor, my book bag not helping my cause as the weight of it sends me toppling over. I feel my butt hit the floor, and groaning, I look up to see what it is that I bumped into. The sight I see before me makes me stare in horror. There is no way they could have found us already! It is just not possible! Maybe Alexander and I underestimated them.

"Hello Raven, glad to see us?"

Scowling, I pick myself up from the floor, glaring daggers at the one who spoke. "Claude, what are you and your gang doing here?"

Claude continues smiling, looking me up and down, most likely laughing in his head at the horrible uniform I was forced to wear while they are still decked out in gothic attire. How come they get to dress in gothic clothes here and I don't? It is not fair, and I am sure any minute one of them is going to make some smartass comment about my outfit.

"Wow Raven, what is that atrocious looking outfit doing on you?"

Yep. Saw that coming, however I was not expecting it to come from Rocco, heck I didn't even know he knew the word 'atrocious' or its meaning.

"I quite agree with Rocco. We really must get you into something more your style." Kat suddenly says, and I look at her in surprise as she smiles kindly at me. Weird. I thought she hated me, but that smile on her face suggests otherwise. It is kind of creepy because I have never seen her smile in the time that I have known her. I guess it is like they say, you cannot judge a book by its cover. Though I'm not sure if I can trust that she is being sincere or not. Most likely not.

Throwing her a suspicious look, I say. "Why would you want to help me after I tricked you?"

I was expecting her to lash out at me, but it came as a surprise when her smile only widened. "It's because you're like us, you're different, and us different people have to stick together."

"What is the real reason you're here?"

Claude, who has been unusually silent throughout most of the conversation, speaks up. "You're smart, you will figure it out."

"I already have."

Claude grins. "Oh? Prey tell me then what it is we are looking for?"

"You're here for the blood vials."

Claude shoots me a wink. "Bingo, we have a winner! Give the girl a prize!" Claude replies sarcastically.

"Okay smartass, it was not rocket science." Claude and his gang only chuckle at my response.

"I assume you are heading to the office to enroll then?"

"Correct again!"

"Whatever. See ya!" I start to stalk off, wanting to get as far away from the vampires as possible, but a hand grabbing my wrist stops me in my tracks.

"You're new as well, so I assume you are heading up to see the headmaster like us, so it would be rather convenient if we all headed up there together!" Claude says happily, licking the silver lip ring on his bottom lip. I glare back at him.

"No."

Claude only grins again and loops his arm through mine, similar to the way he had done it when I was stuck showing him and his gang around on their first day at Dullsville High. I am starting to miss the place. At least there I could dress like myself. Sighing, I know that no matter what I do, since they are heading in the same direction, we would inevitably meet up again.

"Fine."

"That's more like it! Hopefully we will be in the same class!"

"Yeah, cause that would be fun." I mutter sarcastically under my breath.

"That's the spirit Raven!"

"…"

"I think you broke her Claude." His gang laughs.

_Please, someone save me!_

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I find myself sitting in the headmaster's office, waiting for the new foreign students to show up. Tamaki's father, who is the headmaster, has asked Tamaki and us, the Host Club, to show the new students around. Apparently there are five of them, one from America, and the other four from Romania. I hope they get here soon so we can get this tour done and over with and I can get back to studying.

I am curious though because rarely do we ever receive new students. The last new student we received was Renge, who is now the manager of the Host Club.

_Let's just hope that these new students are nothing like her because I do not think I can handle anymore weird people in this school. Although, half this school is mad. I hope that at least one of them is sane._

A few more minutes have past and we are all conversing amongst ourselves when the familiar creak of the door opening sounds. The room goes silent and we all look towards the door. I stare in shock as I catch a glimpse of the students now standing fully in the office.

All of them, except a girl with black hair, are decked out in gothic attire. The raven haired girl is the only one wearing the girls' uniform, though she looks like she would rather be wearing what the other four students are wearing if her black nail polish and the sour expression on her face is anything to go by.

These students are unlike anything I have ever seen. Three of them are males, and then there is the raven haired girl and another girl.

The first guy I glance at is tall and well-muscled, reminding me a lot of Mori-senpai. He has short black hair that, from what I can see under his grey beanie hat, is spiky like Mori-senpai's, but flatter. His outfit consists of a plain black shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, what looks like circular earrings, and a black choker with silver spikes around his neck. All in all, he looks even more intimidating than Mori-senpai, even if he is a little shorter than him.

The guy next to him is unlike the others in that his outfit is not so much gothic, but more like something Kyoya would wear. The only aspect of him that seems gothic is his black painted nails with the, is that a small silver dagger attached to his finger?

Other than that, his black pants with belts hooked through loops and his black shirt with spiky edges are the only other gothic parts in his outfit. The rest of his outfit consists of a light white or yellow, I cannot tell, v-neck sweater, a tie that almost matches his sweater, and black shoes.

His hair is short and blonde, done up in a weird kind of style that flairs out a little, and his eyes are blue, covered by a pair of slim, rectangle shape, glasses that remind me kind of Kyoya's glasses. He is shorter than the other two guys, but taller than the girls and I can see that he is holding hands with the tall guy who looks like Mori-senpai, It is odd that he can hear what his friends are whispering to him with his headphones in his ears.

Next to them is a girl with short, dark-red, almost auburn, hair with black streaks, a black bow, what looks like black devil horns, and emerald green eyes. She is shorter than the guys, but almost the same height as the other girl. Her outfit is the most intricate of all the foreign students. She has on a light colored bodice with frills and a black bow in the middle along with a short leather jack with sleeves that go up to her elbow. Her skirt is a light color and frilly like her bodice, and covering her skirt are these weird black things that look almost like daggers or swords. She is also wearing black gloves that go up to her knuckles, and her nails are painted black. On her legs are light colored stockings with black stripes and black leather boots.

Moving my eyes to the last two people, the guy has his arm looped through the raven haired girls arm, and she does not appear to be happy about it. I wonder why?

This guy is better looking than the other two. He is taller than both the girls and the other blonde-haired guy. His hair is a spiky blonde with black streaks and his eyes are blue. He has on a black leather jacket that has what looks like some buttons and spikes on it and a white-ripped t-shirt tucked into his pants that has some kind of symbol on it that looks like a circle with an capital A in it. His jeans are a light color and has some tears in them. He is wearing a pair of black-heeled boots. He has a similar little, silver dagger-like thing on the pinkie of his right hand, and a gold ring on the thumb of his left hand. On his neck is a black choker with small silver circles on it. Around his waist is a black belt with what looks like silver diamonds or studs and a huge silver buckle that has a skull and crossbones on it. On his wrists are black flame tattoo's and his nails are painted black. Finally, I cringe at the silver lip ring. That would hurt if it were to catch on something and tear of his mouth.

The last girl, as I said before, is wearing the girls' uniform for Ouran. She is looking down at it in disgust, not that I blame her. The school really needs to update the girls' uniform because it looks like something people in the 1800s or 1900s would wear. Plus, it is a really ugly shade of too-bright yellow. The boys' uniform is a little better, which I am glad for since I am forced to wear it to school, but it still could use an update.

Her nails are painted black, another clue that she is possibly gothic like the other kids, and her hair is long and dark black. She appears to have no makeup, but if I had to guess, she would be wearing mostly black or dark makeup. In her hair is a simple skull barrette, once again, yet another clue that she may be gothic. Other than that, she has no other notable accessories.

I glance over at the Host Club to see their reactions to the new kids and unsurprisingly, they are staring in a mixture of shock (Hikaru and Kaoru) and horror (Tamaki). Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai have their usual blank expressions on their face while Honey is all smiles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the ones dressed in gothic clothes grinning at us. It's no wonder why with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru openly gaping at them. They are probably use to people gawking at them like they are a part of the circus.

My attention is brought back to the headmaster as he clears his throat, stopping the gawk-fest. "You must be the new students. Welcome to Ouran!"

The headmaster motions towards Tamaki first. "This is my son, Tamaki Suoh. He is the president of the Host Club and a second year student, and these are his friends, and the other members of the Host Club."

Tamaki's father motions towards Kyoya. "Second year Kyoya Ootori, Vice president of the Host Club."

Next, he motions towards the twins. "First years Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

After that, he motions towards Honey-senpai, who is now perched on Mori-senpai's shoulders. "These are third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Everyone calls them Honey and Mori though."

Finally, it is my turn. "This is Haruhi Fujioka. He is a first year student as well."

Looking up, I can see the group of five staring at us with no real expressions on their faces. We probably seem boring to them, and they most likely think we are a bunch of preppy, stuck-up rich kids. I admit that the Host Club does act like it at times, but other than that they are weird. I wonder what they would think if they knew I am a girl.

As if the blonde guy, who appears to be the leader, read my mind, he looks in my direction and his eyes widen before he turns and starts whispering to his friends. They all glance up as one at me and their eyes widen. I shuffle my feet, feeling like some kind of science experiment. I am relieved when Tamaki's father starts speaking again.

"Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The blonde who had stared at me earlier removes his arm from around the black haired girl and steps forward.

"Sure thing. My name is Claude Sterling." Hmm. It suits him.

The raven haired girl that he had his arm looped through steps up next to him. "I am Raven Madison. Nice to meet you." She seems friendlier now that Claude is not touching her.

The girl next to the two other guys steps up next. "My name's Kat." Her name suits her as well because she kind of reminds me of a feline.

The last two guys step forward.

"I am Rocco." The guy who reminds me of Mori-senpai says.

"Tripp." The blonde listening to his I-pod says shyly, and I wonder again how he can possibly be hearing what we are talking about, and what a weird name, Tripp. I like it.

"Now that introductions have been made, I have your class schedules here. You will all be in Tamaki and Kyoya's class."

Hikaru and Kaoru start snickering quietly at Tamaki's horrified expression. Kyoya simply smiles at the newcomers, which is scary in its own right because Kyoya only ever smiles when he is making money or manipulating someone. Let's just hope for their sakes, or maybe from the looks of them, Kyoya's sake, that it is neither of those thoughts.

"Would you all mind showing them around the school before classes start? Maybe you can take them to the Host Club." The headmaster says and Tamaki springs out of his corner of woe, leaping up and happily exclaiming. "What a marvelous idea!"

Oh great. Tamaki is in one of his happy-go-lucky moods again. Like always.

_I feel bad for the new students because they are going to have to deal with him like this._

* * *

**T****here you go, a longer chapter than the last, though I don't know if it is any better. **

**The descriptions I gave of Claude and his gang's clothes come from the first Manga of Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives. They are the first outfits we see them in when we first meet them. I do not know if I got the colors right, but hey, it is a Manga. I just went with what I think was right or what colors I think looks good on them. Feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong in the descriptions.**

**For those of you who have not read Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, I suggest you do so before reading this story so you are not lost and I am not spoiling anything if you have not read all of them yet. **

**If you have any other comments, questions, or concerns, please feel free to send them to me in a review or message. **


	3. Welcome to the Host Club

**In case some of you noticed the changes I made, I have been going back and editing all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

After much walking, we finally reach this 'Host Club.' What is a Host Club anyway, and what kind of activities do they do?

A sharp pull brings me back to reality, and I scowl, remembering that Claude still has me in his grasp. Looking in front of me, I see a set of doors. The tall blonde guy, I think his name is Tamaki, opens them and suddenly we are blinded by rose petals.

_What are rose petals doing in a music room?_

Removing my arms from my eyes, which I had placed in front of me in order to deflect the rose petals, I stare in shock at the music room. It is pretty huge, but I should have expected it after seeing the various chandeliers hung throughout the school. Honestly, chandeliers? Why would anyone need them in a school? Then again, this is a school for the rich. Why am I coming here again? Oh that's right, because of Alexander and his want to protect me from Claude and his gang.

_Wonder what he is going to say when he finds out they already found us? I hope this means we will be moving again so I can get rid of this dreadful uniform. _

Remembering the uniform I am wearing brings me back to another subject. Why do Claude and his gang get to wear their Goth clothes and not me? Is it because they cannot afford the uniform?

I shake off that thought. Claude would have enough money to pay for all of them since he comes from a wealthy vampire family, the same family as Alexander. Thinking about Alexander makes me miss him more and long to be with him, sleeping in his coffin as his vampiress.

"Well that was weird." Claude's statement brings me out of my imagination. For once, I have to agree with him. That was weird.

"What was that?" I ask, but immediately regret it as I find my chin in that Tamaki guy's grasp.

"What an excellent question princess!"

_Princess? Could he not have picked a better name like vampiress?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Claude and his gang laughing at my predicament. Figures they would get a kick out of this, but we will see who is laughing when these weirdo preps come after them next.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Tamaki speaking again. "This, my dear, is the Host Club!"

"What exactly is a Host Club?"

Tamaki looks scandalized at the question. "You poor commoner, not knowing what a magnificent thing like a Host Club is! Well now, your suffering is over because I will tell you what we do!"

_Commoner? I think I would be suffering less if I had not asked my question._

I can see Claude and his gang silently laughing along with the red-headed twins.

"The Host Club is about handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them."

"It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." We all stare blankly at them.

"Perhaps you like the princely type?" Tamaki asks, cupping my cheek.

"The princely type?" I ask.

"Yes, each of us hosts has a type. I am the princely type." Tamaki motions to the other hosts.

"Kyoya is the cool type."

"The twins are the little devil type."

"Hunny-senpai is the Lolita shota type."

"Mori-senpai is the wild type."

"As for Haruhi, he is the natural type." Tamaki says, wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Okay…" I trail off, eyeing each of the hosts. Claude and his gang are huddled together, laughing at Tamaki's exclamation. Tamaki seems to notice them and I smirk as he quickly moves to their side, letting go of my chin.

_Hah, let's see who will be laughing now!_

"You!" Tamaki yells, pointing at Rocco. Rocco looks at him in boredom and confusion.

"What?" He asks bluntly. Tamaki starts to circle him, examining him from head to toe.

"You are a lot like Mori-senpai. Quiet, strong, well-muscled, tall…" Tamaki trails off, a glint in his eyes. I hear a sigh from the other end of the room and turn to see Haruhi rolling his eyes. Seems like he knows what is about to happen.

Tamaki turns to Tripp next, grabbing his chin similar to how he did to me earlier. Rocco looks angry at the contact and glares at Tamaki.

"You have short blonde hair in a similar style to Hunny-senpai, and are short and skinny like him, and kind of cute." Tamaki states and Tripp blushes. Rocco looks like he is seeing red and quickly grabs Tripp out of Tamaki's hold, glaring at him. Kyoya notices this and writes something down in the notebook he is suddenly carrying.

Tamaki smiles and moves on to Claude. "You seem like the bad boy type with your appearance." He simply states, moving on to Kat. He cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes, and I notice that Claude seems angry, looking like he would love nothing more than to clobber Tamaki.

"You, my dear, have stunning features. What a fair princess you are." Tamaki says, a dreamy look on his face. Kat looks unperturbed, staring at him boredly. She brushes Tamaki's hands off her cheeks and narrows her eyes at him. Tamaki seems to take offence to the motion and goes to a corner in the room, a dark aura hanging over him. I look more closely and find him growing mushrooms.

_Wait, mushrooms? How is that possible? What a weird guy._

Claude and his gang ignore Tamaki in favor of examining the other Host Club members. Kyoya is still writing something in that notebook of his, looking up every now and then at each of us, a calculating look in his eyes. I do not like that look. The twins are studying me like I am an interesting new game. Hunny and Mori are looking at their doppelgangers, Rocco and Tripp, in fascination, well, Hunny is. Mori just has a blank stare on his face. As for Haruhi, he seems to be looking at all of us, mostly Kat and I, in interest.

"Tamaki." Kyoya suddenly says and Tamaki instantly snap out of his corner of woe, flying at Kyoya, who sidesteps. Tamaki skids to a stop and turns back to us quickly. He dramatically points his fingers at us and exclaims. "How would you like the honor of joining the Host Club?"

We all look at him like he is nuts. "No thanks." Tamaki looks at us in horror, like he cannot believe what he is hearing.

"What!?" He latches onto Kyoya. "Mother, they said no!" He cries.

_Mother? _

I turn my head to the side and chuckle quietly. I notice that Claude and his gang do not bother to hide their laughter.

Turning back around, I find Tamaki back in his corner of woe with the twins and Hunny around him. The twins are mocking him while Hunny is trying to give him a pink stuffed bunny.

Kyoya does not look bothered by this display and continues to write in his notebook. Haruhi is looking at the display in exasperation. He seems to be the sane one out of this bunch.

"Umm…" I cut through the silence in the room and everyone turns towards me.

"If that is all, I guess I will be heading to class now." I say, turning to leave.

"I'll come with you." Haruhi says, and I smile at him. We both turn and walk out of the room before anyone can say anything.

"So what do you think of the Host Club?" Haruhi asks.

"They seem a bit eccentric." I say bluntly. Haruhi laughs.

"Yeah they are. When I first joined them, I found their antics weird, but now that I have come to know them, they are good friends." I smile.

"How did you end up joining their club, if you don't mind me asking? You do not seem like the type that would have joined them willingly." I remark.

Haruhi laughs. "You are right on that part, I did not join the Host Club willingly."

"So why did you join?"

"Well, on my first day here, I was looking for a quiet place to study when I stumbled across the third music room. I thought no one would be in there, but I was wrong. The minute I opened the door, rose petals and the Host Club greeted me. They thought I was an openly gay customer until they realized I was the scholarship student. Tamaki did much what he did with you, Kat, and Tripp earlier. He took my chin in his hands and tried turning on the charm. I was so startled that I ended up backing into a stand with an expensive vase on it, which fell to the floor and broke. To pay for it, the Host Club started me off as a servant, handing out tea and snacks to the guests until they discovered that under my glasses and ragged appearance, I was actually better looking, and they made me a host." I stare in amazement at his story.

"Wow. That is quite the story." I say and he chuckles.

"Yeah. I still think they are rich bastards though." He remarks and I cannot help but agree.

"Yeah, it seems like this school has all this fancy stuff it does not need." I say.

"Yeah, they do. You should see how these rich kids act to commoners and commoner stuff. They were so amazed when I brought instant coffee into the Host Club one day." We both laugh at that, continuing to walk to class and enjoying each others' company.

_First day and I think I have already made a friend. Haruhi reminds me of Becky, a male version of Becky. I really do miss her. I hope we are leaving here soon because I don't know how much longer I can stand this school and this ugly uniform._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Short and boring, I know, but it was all I could think of at the moment.**


	4. Alexander

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have been busy with college and other issues came up. This is just a short little chapter that will hopefully sate you until I can update more often.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"So how was your first day?" Alexander asks me the minute I walk into our house. Our house, that feels good to say and one day I hope it will become a permanent thing.

"It was unusual and shocking." I say, thinking back to the crazy Host Club as well as Claude and his gang's appearance. Alexander frowns.

"Why? What Happened?" He asks, concern flashing through his eyes.

"For one, our moving here was a waste of time and resources because Claude and his gang showed up at school today." I say, looking at him uncertainly.

"What!?" He panics, his fangs coming out a bit.

"Apparently we were not very good at covering up our tracks because they had little trouble finding us." I say with a grimace. Alexander is quiet for a moment, looking like he is arguing with himself.

"We have to move again then." He finally decides. I stare at him blankly.

"What?" He asks.

"If they found us all the way out here in Japan this easily, they will most likely be able to do the same no matter where we move." Alexander looks troubled as he thinks over my words.

"You're right." He says, albeit reluctantly.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We will continue living here, but keep a low profile. Try and avoid Claude and his gang if you can."

"That may be a little difficult seeing as how they are in the same class as me." I point out.

"True, but at least try and avoid them if you can." Alexander says, looking panicked at the thought of me being at school with them once again. I walk over to him and hug him around his waist, burying my face into his chest.

"I know you're worried and that you wish you could be there for me, but I can handle this. I did before and I will again, if it makes you feel better." I say soothingly. He relaxes a little in my hold, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know you can, but I still cannot help but worry. I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you since I am pretty much useless in this situation."

"You're not useless. You have protected me countless times in the past and I know you will continue to do so." I say, patting his chest and leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back, looking a bit better than he did before.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" He asks, smiling down at me.

"I am just awesome like that." I say cheekily, kissing him again.

"That you are." He says, scooping me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs to our shared bedroom. He kicks the door open with his feet and walks over to the bed, setting me down gently, then taking a seat next to me.

"So what about the unusual part of your day?" He asks curiously.

"Oh, today I met this club called the Host Club who apparently specializes in pampering and catering to women. They are quite the eccentric bunch, and coming from me, enough said." I say in amusement, thinking back to my meeting with the Host Club. Alexander raises and eyebrow at my explanation and chuckles.

"Sounds interesting. I would love to meet them sometime."

Now it is my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that? While we are gloom and doom, they are all rainbows and sunshine. Plus, they are all weird, except for Haruhi."

"Haruhi?" He asks.

"A new friend I met today." I say, not explaining further as I lay back and pat the space beside me for Alexander to lie down.

He lies down, taking me into his arms and pressing a kiss to my head. We turn our attention to the TV, which until this point, I did not know was on as I was so focused on Alexander.

"Tomorrow's weather forecast calls for large amounts of rain throughout the day." I perk up at this news. Rain has become my favorite weather in the past few years, really, it has always been because of how dark and depressing it is, but also because that means Alexander can come outside with me during the day. Turning to Alexander, I smile excitedly. He looks just as excited as I am.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I ask, smirking.

He smirks back. "That maybe I should make a guest appearance at your new school tomorrow?"

"Exactly." I grin.

_I cannot wait to see what the Host Club's reactions are going to be._

* * *

**Raven's POV**

My classes passed by uneventfully, and I somehow managed to avoid Claude and his gang. When the end of the day came, I jumped out of my seat and bounded towards the door quickly, not noticing the weird looks shot at me by Tamaki and Kyoya as well as Claude and his gang.

Now, I am running down the halls as fast as I can, out to the school's courtyard where I can see Alexander standing. The weather forecast had been right as the skies all day were cloudy and dark, with rain pouring down most of that day. Right now the rain has calmed down some.

"Alexander!" I yell in excitement.

"Raven!" He yells back in amusement.

I tackle him with a hug before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the school. Once inside, I make my way towards the Host Club (I admit I got lost a few times), and when we reach the third music room, I hold my breath, pushing the door opening quickly. Like yesterday, rose petals assault us and a bright white light shines in our eyes. I shield Alexander from it until it dies down to show the forms of the Host Club grouped around each other in welcome.

Honey perks up as he sees me standing here. "Raven-chan, you came back!" He says excitedly, tackling me in a hug. A bit uncomfortable at the contact, I simply pat him on the head.

"Mitsukuni." Mori says and Hunny suddenly flies off of me and into his arms.

I stare in shock at this, wondering how Mori got him to obey with just by saying his name. Breaking out my daze, I step to the side, revealing Alexander. I cannot help the giggle that escapes me as they all stare at him in shock and fear, much like they did yesterday when they saw Claude and his gang.

Haruhi steps forward bravely. "Who is this?" He asks in a confident voice.

"This is my boyfriend Alexander." I reply, and Alexander steps forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Raven was telling me about you yesterday so I thought I might come in today and meet you. I am home-schooled, so I do not come to regular school like Raven does." Alexander explains. They nod at him but before anyone else can say anything, a familiar voice calls out from behind us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear cousin."

_Uh-oh, this is not going to end well._

* * *

**Sorry it was such as short chapter, but I wanted to at least give you guys something to tide you over. If this doesn't, I am sorry.**


	5. Going to the Club

**Tell me what you think of the editing job I did on this story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

We all turn to see Claude and his gang smirking at us in the doorway. Claude's eyes sweep over his cousin before he saunters up to Alexander, his gang following closely behind him.

"Claude. Always a pleasure to see you." Alexander says with a strained smile, trying his best to sound polite.

Claude smirks, clearly enjoying seeing Alexander like this. "Oh dear cousin, we both know that is not true."

"Cousin?" Haruhi asks.

Claude and Alexander turn towards Haruhi, and Claude grins. "Why yes, Raven here did not tell you that her dear Alexander is my cousin?"

"No, I didn't think it was important to mention." I say through gritted teeth.

Claude simply smirks at me. "Is that so? That hurts Raven. I thought we were friends."

"We are not friends."

"That hurts Raven." Claude says with a grin, totally not meaning it.

Alexander pulls me closer to him, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing here Claude?"

"Well dear cousin, you fled from America so fast without any warning that we decided to track you down, just to see if something was wrong. I must say, you guys are not very good at covering your tracks, so it was easy to find you. Now here we are, maybe we should get together and hang sometime."

"Yes, I personally would love to spend more time with Raven." Kat says, smiling in my direction.

"Oh yes, we would love that. It is always a joy hanging with you Raven. Perhaps we could all go out clubbing. I heard of this awesome Goth club here, kind of like that one I heard you and Alexander went to back in America, what was it called, oh yeah, the Coffin Club, only better. Oh and it is an all-ages club, so I won't even need to make us fake IDs." Claude says in excitement, a smile in place of his usual smirk.

"Really!?" I ask, my excitement at going to another club like The Coffin Club blocking out my previous annoyance and anger. I can only imagine what it looks like, but if it is anything like The Coffin Club, I will surely enjoy it. The Coffin Club is one of the places where I ever felt that I can be myself without judgment and be with my people.

Turning to Alexander, I put on my best pouting face. "Can we please go?"

Alexander looks conflicted, and I do not blame him. But what is the worst that Claude and his gang could do in front of a crowd of people? If he wanted to do something, he would have suggested somewhere more private. Seeming to come to the same conclusion, Alexander relents.

"Oh alright. I know how much you enjoy The Coffin Club and it will be good to go somewhere for a change and explore the sights. We have been mostly staying in since we have arrived in Japan."

Claude wiggles his eyebrows at us. He is probably thinking something dirty at that statement.

"So it is agreed then, we will all go to the club tonight. You guys are going to love it." Claude states, moving himself between Alexander and I, laying his arms over our shoulders. "My gang and I have already been there once, when we first arrived."

"G-gang?" Tamaki asks, startling me. I totally forgot that the Host Club was here, and it seems that so did Alexander, Claude and his gang.

Claude turns toward Tamaki and the other hosts, who also seem to be staring at us all in shock and horror. "Yeah, my gang, or as you probably call your little group, my friends." Claude says sarcastically.

The Host Club relaxes with that statement. They probably thought he was talking about being in a street gang or a mafia crew.

"Anyway, so how about we all meet at the club around 8? Here are the directions. See you tonight." Claude says, handing a piece of paper to Alexander before he leaves, his gang following him. He seems to have already had this planned out. Probably knew that Alexander would come in today what with the weather being like it is.

"Umm.." Haruhi says, looking like he does not know what to say and who can blame him, sometimes Claude and his gang confuse me too. One minute they are nice and the next they are not so nice.

"It looks as though you both don't get along well with your cousin." Kyoya states, looking at Alexander with that calculating look he always seems to have on.

"Claude is..well Claude. He can be a difficult person at times, especially when he was younger." Alexander simply states, not giving any more details then needed. Kyoya stares at Alexander for a moment longer before he goes back to writing in that notebook of his.

"So this club you're going to, you have been to one before?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, back in a town next to my hometown. My Aunt Libby lives there. I call the town Hipsterville because most of the people who live there are hippies. There are also some Goths there as well. The place we went to is called The Coffin Club."

"So it is a club for Goths?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, everyone who goes there is a Goth. It is one of the places I can be myself."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asks.

"The people who live in my town are all preppy, and if you are not 'normal' like them, you are considered an outsider. With the way I dress and what I like, I am an outsider there. Alexander, Becky and her boyfriend Matt are my only friends. As for Hipsterville, I like it there better because I actually fit in. People look at me like I am one of them, and I am. I made more friends over there then I ever have in Dullsville, what I call my hometown."

"Oh." Haruhi says, looking at me sadly. I smile back at him.

"No need to be sad, I would rather have friends who like me for me, not ones who would like me for being something I am not."

"That's true." Haruhi says, smiling at the other hosts. They seem happy when they notice him smiling at them.

"We better open the doors, the ladies will be here soon." Kyoya says.

"Oh right! We must not keep our lovely princesses waiting!" Tamaki exclaims, jumping up in excitement and opening the doors where a crowd of girls stand waiting.

"Welcome princesses, sorry for the wait. We were talking with some friends." Tamaki says and I notice some of the girls are from my class while the others are looking at Alexander and I curiously and with a little fear.

"We should get going." I say after all of the girls have filed in. Grabbing Alexander, we head towards the door and before we leave, I turn back and smile at the Host Club.

"See you tomorrow." I say.

"Bye Raven-chan!" Hunny says, waving at me from where he is now seated with Mori and three girls.

"Bye." The rest of them say before going back to their customers.

Once outside the Host Club, I turn to Alexander and kiss him quickly. He smiles and takes my hand, and we walk out of the school together.

"Do you think Claude is going to try anything tonight?" I ask.

"I don't think so, not in front of that many people."

"I was thinking along the same lines too."

Alexander smiles. "Of course you were, you're smart like that."

I smile and cuddle into him. "Aww thanks. I cannot wait to dance with you tonight." I say.

"Me either my love." Alexander replies sweetly, and we fall into a happy silence, walking to the front gates where Alexander's car is waiting. We both slip into his car, he starts the engine and then we are driving off towards home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter after not updating for so long, but I will be updating more often.**

**Next Chapter: **Alexander and Raven go with Claude and his gang to the club where they meet some familiar faces. Who do you think they are going to be?


	6. Familiar Faces

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

"What should I wear!?" Raven exclaims, throwing her clothes out of her closet in search of the perfect outfit to wear to the club tonight.

"Whatever is fine. You look good in all your clothes love, just pick an outfit to wear."

Raven stops her search and turns towards me, staring at me like she cannot believe what I just said. "Just pick an outfit? Alexander, love, these kind of events require more than just simply picking out any old outfit."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Raven says, going back to searching through her closet. "We are going to a new Goth club tonight, not The Coffin Club. People there already know us whereas no one here knows us, plus as you said today, we are new to town and have not been out yet. I want to make a good impression, maybe make some new friends. I don't want it to be like Dullsville where everyone stares at me like I'm a freak.." She trails off, taking a simple black strapless dress off a hanger. She examines it for a few seconds before smiling. "This dress is perfect."

I smile. "I am glad you found a dress to wear, and you're not a freak." I say, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I plant a kiss on her cheek before letting go.

"I will wait out in the hall for you to change." I say, heading towards the door.

"Okay, I should not be too long." She says. I look back at her before leaving the room and see her blushing and smiling, and I grin at how cute she is.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I can feel myself blushing at Alexander's words and I feel his eyes on me before he leaves the room. Smiling, I start changing into my clothes for tonight. The black dress I chose comes to about a little before mid thigh and I pair it with a lighter black leather jacket. Lastly, I put on a silver skull necklace and my black boots that come almost to my knees. I did my hair in waves before I got dressed, so I do not have to worry about that. Turning towards the mirror, I gasp in surprise. My outfit is a little more toned down than usual. I look more like a rocker then a Goth, but at the same time I still look like a Goth with my dark eye makeup and purple-red lipstick. Satisfied with my appearance, I leave the room and head downstairs. Alexander is there and I note that he has changed his clothes in the few minutes I was finishing getting dressed. Like me, he is wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, black shoes and a black leather jacket. Around his neck is a silver skull necklace similar to mine, and around his finger is a simple silver ring. His long hair is as it usually is, straight and down to his shoulders.

"Hey, we are matching." I say, walking up to him and hugging him.

"That we are." Alexander replies, laying his chin on my head and wrapping his arms around me.

We stay silent for a few minutes and enjoy each others' closeness. "I hope nothing bad happens tonight."

"Me either. All we can do is count on the fact that there will be a lot of people at the club."

"You're right, and Claude seemed pretty excited about it, but not in a 'I'm planning something' kind of way."

"So shall we get going? It is almost eight." Alexander says, holding his arm out for me to take. Glancing up at the clock, I notice Alexander is right. Smiling, I loop my arm through his and we head out towards his car.

* * *

**Claude's POV**

My gang and I have been waiting outside the club for five minutes now. Glancing at the time on the cars digital clock, I notice it is a little past eight. "Do you think they chickened out on us?" Rocco asks, looking bored.

"No. Raven seemed pretty excited at the idea of going to another Goth club. She is probably deciding what to wear because knowing her, she will want to make a good impression." I say, looking over at my friends, who are all decked out in gothic clubbing attire like myself.

Not even a few minutes after I said that, Alexander's car pulls up and they both step out. I take note of their similar appearances and smirk. The lovebirds must have done that on purpose.

"Thought you weren't going to show up." I say as they near us.

"Why wouldn't we?" Raven asks.

"Maybe because you don't trust us." Tripp says with a frown. Rocco notices and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him into his side and kissing him on the forehead. Tripp glances up at him with a lovestruck expression, which Rocco returns. I smile, glad that my friends are happy. Now if only I could have that kind of happiness, I think, glancing over at Kat. I am brought out of my thoughts by Raven's voice.

"True, but I don't see how going to a club can be a part of your plan." She says, and I notice her giving me a curious look, glancing between Kat and I. Putting a smirk on my face, I decide to distract her from any thoughts she may be having about Kat and I. "Oh going to a club could be a part of the plan, but no, you are right this time Raven. We just want to catch up with you and my dear cousin."

Alexander and Raven look at us suspiciously, as if trying to figure out if we really do have something planned. I simply grin at them and wave towards the line of Goths waiting outside the club. "Shall we head in?"

With that, Raven forgets all her previous doubts. "Yeah!" She says excitedly, grabbing Alexander by the hand and dragging him towards the line. Laughing, my gang and I follow her, stepping in line behind the two lovebirds who are now talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kat, who is behind me, asks.

"Who knows with them, but from Raven's excitement, it may be about the club. On the other hand, it could be about how they don't trust us." I reply, turning to look at Kat, who has a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies, schooling her features back into her usual bored look. I frown, stepping closer to her. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I say, looking into her eyes. She stares back at me for a few seconds before letting her guard down. "I know...it's just, you, Rocco, and Tripp are my best friends, but sometimes I wonder what it is like to have a female friend, one who is like us and understands us. Raven...she does, she understands what it is like to be an outsider. She has the same fashion sense and similar interests, and I don't know, I just really want her trust us. For Alexander to trust us. What I'm trying to say is, I really want Raven to be our friend. I want a female friend that I can do girly stuff with sometimes, talk to about certain things I cannot talk with you boys about."

"Oh Kat." I say, stepping closer and bringing her into a hug. "I want Raven to be our friend too. She is a really cool girl and you're right, she does know what it is like to be an outsider. Right now they think we are the bad guys, and in a way we kind of have been. We just got to give Alexander and her a reason to trust us." She looks up at me. "Do you really think we can do it?"

"Of course we can." I say, giving her a kiss on the head before letting her go. Glancing up, I notice Tripp and Rocco smiling at us. Glancing over at the lovebirds, I notice them looking at Kat and I with smiles as well. Looking away from them, I see that we are at the front of the line, so putting on my usual smirk, I say. "Shall we go in?"

"We shall." Kat says, walking over to Raven and linking arms with her, dragging her into the club. Alexander looks alarmed as he follows after them. The only ones left standing outside the club are Rocco, Tripp and I. Smirking, I nod my head towards the club entrance. "We should probably get inside and help Kat. Who knows what my dear cousin thinks she is doing to Raven."

The Inside of the club is just as it had been a few nights ago. Dark purple lights highlighting the dance floor, a long bar stretching along the back wall, and Goths dancing, chatting and having a good time. Looking around, I notice Raven and Kat are already on the dance floor, Kat with an actual smile on her face instead of her usual bored look. Alexander is sitting at the bar, watching over them, or more like watching over Raven. Sometimes my cousin can be too protective over her, but with good reasons. Who knows what some vampires would do if they know she is a human. That, and it is Kat, who is my friend that she is dancing with. He probably does not trust Kat not to try something if he took his eyes off Raven for even a second.

"Tripp and I are going to go dance." Rocco says next to me, taking Tripp's hand in his and dragging him onto the dance floor, stopping in the middle and wrapping his arms around Tripp's waist. Tripp wraps his arms around Rocco's shoulders, leaning his head on Rocco's chest and snuggling into the crook of his neck. I cannot help but smile at how happy my friends have been with each other ever since they admitted their feelings and got together. Kat and I were glad when they did because all the awkwardness and dancing around each other had been annoying.

_Kind of like you and Kat._ Voices that sound suspiciously like Rocco and Tripp say in my head.

"Claude?" Glancing up, I notice Alexander has abandoned his seat at the bar and made his way over to me while I was thinking. For a second he looks concerned, but I must have imagined it because he is back to looking out of the corner of his eye at Raven and Kat, who are still dancing. Smirking, I say. "You know she won't do anything to her right? You sure do worry a lot."

Alexander shoots me a glare. "I think I have the right to be worried with you guys around. After all, you have been making trouble for us since you arrived in Dullsville."

"True, but if you would just give us the vials we would leave you alone." I say, knowing this is only partly true, as Kat seems to have become attached to Raven a bit and I must say, so have I. I can see us being friends with her instead of enemies once this is over, and it will be because I promised my friends that we would get those vials and take our rightful places as full vampires.

"You know as well as I do that I am not going to hand them over willingly."

Glaring at him, I say. "I Know." Like our Grandmother, Alexander has always been wary about me becoming a full vampire because they think I cannot handle it.

Alexander looks a little sad, but for what I do not know. It cannot be because he is denying my friends and I the vials. Or could it, I wonder. Even if we don't get along, Alexander has always been the kind of person who doesn't like conflict. That and we are family, some part of him must not like fighting with me no matter how I have treated him.

"Look Claude..."

"No need to say it. I know you don't trust us to be full vampires, but we will get those vials somehow." I say before walking into the crowd of dancing Goths, sliding myself between Raven and Kat, dancing with them. I thought Raven would stop dancing and go to Alexander, but to my surprise, she simply smiles at me and keeps dancing. Smiling back, I grab her and Kat's arms, twirling them. Tripp and Rocco make their way over to us, making our dancing group of three into and group of five. We keep dancing and having fun for a few minutes before Alexander joins us, making it a group of six. The time flies by as we dance the night away, having fun with each other for once instead of fighting.

When we finally feel tired enough to stop dancing, we head over to the bar for some drinks. Non-alcoholic of course, wouldn't want to get kicked out of such a cool place for underage drinking.

"So Raven, Alexander, what do you guys think of the club?" I ask.

"It's amazing! It reminds me of The Coffin Club, only bigger." Raven replies, smiling.

"It does, a little too much. Which makes me wonder..." Alexander says suddenly, thinking out loud.

"Wonder what?" Tripp asks.

"It's nothing." Alexander says quickly, probably not realizing he had said that out loud.

Raising my eyebrow at him, I say. "Obviously it is something."

Raven looks concerned, but then a look of realization dawns on her face. "You don't think he has anything to do with this club do you?"

"He? Who is he?" Rocco asks.

Alexander seems not to have heard him. "Possibly." He says.

With that statement, Raven looks around the club warily, as though this mysterious guy they are talking about is going to pop out of nowhere at any minute.

"It does not look like he is here. Maybe he made a secret part of the club like in The Coffin Club?"

"He could have." Alexander says, frowning.

"Maybe we should search the club..." Raven says, looking around some more.

Tired of being ignored, I say. "What are you guys talking about?"

Alexander and Raven look over at me. "Just someone we know." Alexander says quickly, not giving any details.

Huffing, Kat levels them both with a glare. "Something is going on and we want to know what."

"Yeah." Rocco says, protectively pulling Tripp closer into his side.

Alexander and Raven glance at each other, communicating with their eyes. This goes on for a few seconds before Alexander sighs. They seem to have reached an agreement.

"Fine, we will tell you, but not here. Let's go somewhere more private." Alexander says, standing up with Raven at his side, heading towards the exit. Nodding, my gang and I stand up and follow them outside to an alley near the club, not noticing the pair of mismatched eyes watching us.

Alexander looks around the alley to make sure no one is around before saying. "The person we are talking about is someone who has caused us a bit of trouble in the past."

"Sounds like us." I say, grinning along with my gang.

"Yes, but this guy is more dangerous." Raven says and we look at her, wondering who this person could be that has them both worried.

"Who is this guy?" Kat asks.

"He is, well he is a full blooded vampire. He was the one who started The Coffin Club in Hipsterville. He also tried to start one in Dullsville, and he did for a while, but then we had to put a stop to it." Raven says.

"Why?" Tripp asks, raising an eyebrow at them.

"He wanted this club to be like The Coffin Club, a club for both vampires and humans. We realized that this could only bring trouble." Alexander says, and we stare at him in shock.

"Wait, The Coffin Club is for humans and vampires!?" I ask.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Raven asks, looking surprised.

"No, we have not been to The Coffin Club, we only heard that you had been there." I answer.

"I have been wondering since you mentioned it today where you had heard that." Alexander states.

"We overheard you talking about it one day." Kat answers with her usual bored face.

"What!?" Alexander looks alarmed.

Deciding to have some fun, I say. "Yeah, don't you know? We have all of Benson Hill and the mansion wired."

"What!?" Both Alexander and Raven shout.

My gang and I laugh at the looks on their faces. "We're just kidding. Why so alarmed, something you don't want us to know?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at them.

Raven blushes at that question while Alexander looks embarrassed. "Maybe." They both mutter, looking down at the ground. I Just laugh at them, as do Kat, Tripp and Rocco. "As Claude said, we don't have your place wired, so don't worry. We heard you both talking about the club when we followed you on one of your dates." Tripp says, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You were following us on one of our dates? That is creepy." Raven says, looking weirded out.

"The feeling is mutual." Rocco mutters. I laugh, knowing my friends only agreed to follow the couple on their dates because it could lead to some valuable information about the location of the vials.

"Anyway, back to The Coffin Club. Is it really a club for both humans and vampires?" I ask.

"Yes. There is a secret door that leads to the vampire part of The Coffin Club. I stumbled upon it in my search for Alexander." Raven replies.

"Your search for Alexander?" I question.

"Alexander had disappeared on me a few days after we had gotten together. I didn't know where he was until my old boss Ruby had received a bouquet of flowers from Jameson, which led me to The Coffin Club."

"Why did you leave Dullsville?" Kat asks Alexander.

"I had heard that the vampire we are talking about started a club for both humans and vampires, so I decided I needed to do some investigating."

"Who is this vampire we are talking about?" Rocco asks.

"Could it be me?" A deep voice says. I can hear the familiar Romanian accent. We all turn to see a good looking guy who has white-blonde hair with red tips and eyes of different colors, one eye being blue, the other being green. In his eyebrows are three silver rings, and on his upper arm is a tattoo with the word possess in capital letters. His outfit is similar to all of ours, goth-punk. His eyes sweep over all of us before resting on Alexander and Raven.

"Alexander, Raven, good to see you both again. I must say, I am surprised to see you here in Japan. Were you getting tired of Dullsville?" He asks, grinning at them both.

"Sort of. We just needed to get away from Dullsville for a bit." Alexander answers, his whole posture is tense, as is Raven's. Whoever this is must have a history with them.

"I see, so what brings you to my club then?" The guy asks. His club? Could this be the guy Alexander and Raven were just telling us about?

"Your club? I thought the place seemed familiar. In fact, we were just speculating whether or not this was your club." Raven replies.

The guy raises his eyebrow at her, looking amused. "Oh you were, were you? Imagine that, I guess you must know me that well."

"We do." Alexander says.

"Hmm, so you do, just as I know you both well." The guy says, a hint of something behind his words and before Alexander or Raven can say anything back, he turns to my gang and I.

"How rude of me, I have not introduced myself to your friends. My name is Jagger Maxwell, and who might you all be?" Maxwell, that sounds familiar. If I remember correctly, Alexander's parents and the Maxwell's had made some sort of agreement together, but that is all I know. I don't know much about my cousin seeing as how we do not get along, so we tend to stay out of each others' business.

"The names Rocco." I hear Rocco say next to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am Tripp." Tripp says. Jagger looks at him with interest.

"Kat." Kat says simply. Jagger looks her up and down, and I glare at him, to which he just smirks and says. "You are?"

"Claude." I say, still glaring at him.

"Hmm...sounds familiar. You wouldn't happen to be Alexander's cousin would you?"

"Yes, how do you know me?" I ask warily.

"Alexander's and my family know each other, your name came up in a few conversations."

I look at Alexander. "Really now?"

"Your name may have been mentioned in a few of our conversations." Alexander says.

"Didn't know you loved me that much." I say, smirking. Jagger snorts.

Alexander looks like he is about to retort, but before he can, another voice with the familiar Romanian accent, only this one female, cuts into the conversation.

"There you are Jagger! I have been looking for you." The girl walking towards us says. She has the same white-blonde hair as Jagger with blue eyes. She is wearing a Goth outfit, but instead of the usual dark colors, it is pink.

She stops next to Jagger, catching sight of Alexander and Raven. "Alexander, Raven, what are you guys doing here?" She asks with a sneer.

"We are just here visiting for a while." Alexander says, which all of us minus Jagger and the girl know, is partially true. They are visiting, but there visit here is more of them running away from my gang and I.

"I'm sure." The girl says, still sneering. I wonder what she has against them.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile." Jagger says, wrapping his arms around the girls shoulder, steering her towards my gang and I. "This is my twin sister Luna. Luna, these four are Claude, Kat, Rocco, and Tripp."

The sneer falls from the girls face, replaced by a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you all." She says, her gaze lingering on me. Next to me, Kat tenses, glaring at Luna who simply smirks back at her. I frown, not liking how she is looking at Kat. This staring contest goes on for a few more minutes before Alexander breaks the silence. "Umm...I think Raven and I should be going now, it is getting late."

We all turn to look at him, Jagger raising an eyebrow at him. "You do realize we are vampires, as in we sleep during the day and stay up at night."

"Yes, I know, but Raven is not, so we should be going now." Alexander states.

"Do you have to? Why don't you stay a little longer." Jagger says.

"We would love to, but we really must be going." Alexander replies.

"If you have to go so soon, perhaps we should schedule some time to hang together while you're still in Japan?" Jagger asks, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and writing on it.

Alexander looks hesitant. "I don't know..." He says.

"Why not? It's not like I am going to do anything." Jagger says, and I am reminded of how hesitant Alexander was about coming with us to the club tonight.

Alexander and Raven exchange a look, both sighing as they reach an agreement. "Fine." Alexander says. Jagger grins, going over to him and handing him the piece of paper he had written on. Must be his number.

Alexander takes the paper, ripping off an empty part of it and writing his own number on it before handing it to Jagger, who grins. "Excellent, so I shall call you tomorrow then and we can make plans."

"Alright."

"Good, now I will let you get going then, it was nice to see you both again." Jagger says, walking off with Luna at his heels. She turns back before rounding the corner of the alley and winks at me, smirking at Kat's glare.

"Well that was interesting." I say.

"Yeah." Alexander mutters. Next to him, Raven is frowning.

"So we were right, it is Jagger who owns the club." She says quietly.

"It seems so." Alexander says back just as quiet.

"Do you think he is planning anything?" Raven's asks worriedly.

"Most likely." Alexander replies. They both sit there in silence, letting what they just learned sink in.

"So...I take it that is the guy you were telling us about?" I ask into the silence. Alexander and Raven nod.

"Seems like you have a history with him and his sister." Tripp observes.

"Yeah." Alexander says. Realizing we probably won't get anything more out of him tonight, I look at my friends and nod my head in the direction of our car. "I guess we should be going then."

"Yeah, we should. Night." Raven says simply, guiding Alexander towards their ride.

"Night." I say before heading towards our car, my friends on my heels. We get in and drive off at the same time as Alexander and Raven do. I try to focus on driving, but I cannot help but think about Jagger and his twin sister Luna. What is their history with Alexander and Raven? Most importantly, why do I care? It is probably because this information could be useful in finding the vials, not because I care about my cousin or Raven, right?

"Claude, are you alright?" Kat asks me.

"I am fine." I reply, keeping my eyes on the road.

"If you're sure." Kat says, looking at me in concern along with Rocco and Tripp.

"I am, just thinking about that Jagger guy and his sister Luna."

"What about them?" Rocco asks.

"Just want to know why they seem hostile towards each other."

"Can't you ask your parents about that?" Tripp asks.

"No, they would not know about it. Things kind of became strained between Alexander's parents when my Grandmother refused to let me have the vials." I say, wincing at the fact that my Grandmother always seemed to favor Alexander over me and that she did not trust me to become a full vampire.

My friends frown, but say nothing as we drive off into the night.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"What are we going to do about Jagger and Luna?" I ask into the silence. It is midnight, but I cannot bring myself to sleep, even as I lay snuggled with Alexander.

"Nothing for now. We don't know if they are planning anything, but considering their previous history, they probably are."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should try and figure out if anything is going on."

"Yes, we should because suspecting something is one thing, but to actually know, we are going to need proof."

"I don't like this. First Claude and his gang show up, and now Jagger and Luna. What if they combine forces to get what they want?" Alexander protectively pulls me closer to him. "That would not be good."

"No, no it wouldn't, but from the way Jagger was looking at Kat last night and how Luna was looking at Claude, it made both Claude and Kat mad, so I think we might not have to worry about them joining forces." I say.

"Who knows. For now we should just lay low and keep a watch on them." Alexander replies.

"Yeah. Do you think Claude and Kat have something going on?"

"It would seem so, I mean they get jealous when someone else shows interest in the other."

"I think they would make a cute couple."

"Yeah, it's just weird though. Claude and I have never been close, but I have never seen him show affection much to anyone, only lust."

"Well, as you said, you two do not know each other much. Maybe Claude is not as mean and cruel as we make him out to be. Maybe he is just misunderstood, like us."

"Maybe." Alexander says, looking doubtful.

"Anyway, are we going to meet up with Jagger tomorrow?"

"I suppose we should, because if we don't, he might find us or show up at Ouran."

"Right, I cannot imagine what the hosts would think of him." I say, laughing as I imagine their reactions to meeting Jagger. Alexander laughs with me, probably imagining the same thing.

"Enough thought for now, you really should try and get some sleep." Alexander says, kissing my forehead. I smile and snuggle closer to him. "Okay, but only for you." I say sweetly.

He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips before turning to the lamp on the bedside table and shutting it off. Smiling, I drift off to sleep, dreams of Alexander filling my mind.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I have not seen much of the new kids throughout the day (and what a rainy day it has been), mainly because they are in a different year level. From what I did see of them in passing, only Raven appears to be tired. The rest of them look like they did not go out clubbing last night.

I wonder if they had fun.

Fingers snapping in front of my face bring me out of my reverie. Looking up, I see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at me in concern. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that the bell has rung, signaling the end of class.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kaoru asks.

"The new kids."

"What about the new kids?" Hikaru asks.

"I don't know, maybe I am overthinking it but, from what I have seen of them today in school, Raven is the only one who looks tired."

"So, what is wrong with that? I mean, it's understandable. She was out clubbing last night." Kaoru says, ever the observant one.

"That's just it though. Raven was not the only one who went clubbing last night, the others went too."

"Yeah, they did, so what?" Hikaru asks, looking confused.

"So what is that they should all look tired if they went out clubbing, but only Raven does. Don't you think that is a bit weird?" I ask.

"Not really, I mean, the others could have left earlier than Raven." Kaoru points out.

"True..." I say, seeing the logic in his point. Something makes me think though that there is more to the story.

"I think you are just overthinking things." Hikaru says as Kaoru and him stand on either side of my desk, grabbing my arms and hauling me up, out the door and to the Host Club.

We were just walking, or in my case, being dragged, when I notice everyone suddenly stop and stare wide-eyed at something down the hall.

_What are they looking at?_ I wonder, breaking free of Hikaru and Kaoru's hold and trying to look past everyone. Sometimes I really hate being short.

"What do you think they are looking at?" Hikaru asks, easily looking past everyone with his height.

"Looks like they are looking at somebody." Kaoru says, staring at something I cannot see past the other students.

"Who is it?" I ask.

Hikaru looks down at me amused. "Sorry Haruhi, sometimes we forget how short you are." He says, grinning at me along with Kaoru. I glare at them, but they simply brush it off with a laugh.

I try and control my anger as I say. "Will you just tell me who it is."

Hikaru and Kaoru look shocked for a second before saying. "We don't know. Looks like it may be a new student, but even with our height, we could not see much."

Only one way then to get through this crowd, I think, starting to push my way through the crowd. Looking back at Hikaru and Kaoru, they look startled for a moment before pushing their way through the crowd as well to catch up to me.

When we finally make our way out of the crowd, I certainly did not expect to see what I did. Standing in the middle of the hall is a guy who has white-blonde hair with red tips , three silver rings in his eyebrows, a tattoo on his upper arm with the word possess, and the most unusual colored eyes; one blue, the other green. He is wearing a mix between punk-goth clothes.

"He reminds me of the new kids." Hikaru says, staring with his brother at the guy in shock.

"He does." I say quietly, observing the guy as he looks around.

_What is he looking for?_

As if he heard my thoughts, the guy turns and stares at Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. He studies us for a few seconds, then smirks and makes his way towards us. Hikaru and Kaoru watch him warily, as do I. There is something about this guy that makes me concerned. I cannot put my finger on it, but my instincts are telling me to run, that this guy is dangerous.

He opens his mouth and a deep voice with a similar Romanian accent as the new kids' comes out. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find..." Before he can finish that sentence, a familiar voice calls from down the hall.

"Jagger!" Turning, I see Raven walking down the hall, the rest of the Host Club behind her staring wide-eyed at the guy. Raven is not wearing the girls' uniform like she had been this morning, but rather her gothic clothes instead.

Coming to a halt in front of the guy with the rest of the Host Club behind her, Raven frowns at him. "What are you doing here Jagger?" Raven asks the guy, who we now know is Jagger.

"Nice to see you too Raven." Jagger says, grinning at the glare Raven levels him with.

"Seriously Jagger, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to pick you up."

"What do you mean you are here to pick me up?" Raven asks, looking at Jagger warily.

Jagger smirks at her. "It means I am here to bring you home."

"I know what it means! I meant, why are you picking me up?"

"Just thought you might like a ride home instead of walking in this rain." Raven stares at Jagger, looking as though she is contemplating whether or not to go with him.

"Umm Raven..." Tamaki breaks the silence, looking back a forth between Raven and Jagger. "Who is this?"

"This is Jagger Maxwell." Raven says simply.

"Now Raven, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Raven glares at him, but complies. "Jagger, these are Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori." Raven says, pointing to each of us as she says our names.

Jagger smiles at us. "Nice to meet you all, but Raven and I should be going." Jagger says, grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her down the hall before we can say anything. We watch as Raven pulls her arm out of his grasp, glares and whispers something to him. Jagger smirks at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She glares at him again, but gives up trying to get him to stop touching her.

"Do you think Raven will be okay mother?" Tamaki asks worriedly.

"I don't know father. She does not seem too friendly with this Jagger guy." Kyoya states. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he is worried.

"Should we follow them boss?" Hikaru asks.

"I don't think Raven would appreciate us spying on her." I say, but the Host Club doesn't hear me as they are already huddled around each other, making a plan. I sigh, knowing that no matter what I say, like usual, they will ignore me and do what they want.

"Alright gentlemen and Haruhi, Operation Follow Raven and Find Out More About the Mysterious Jagger is-a-go!" Tamaki declares dramatically, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny cheering with him while Kyoya, Mori and I just stare at them.

"This probably won't end well." I say, sighing (not for the first time) at the dramatics of the Host Club.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter because I decided to give you more than I had originally planned to write. I feel that after that last chapter and not updating for a year and a half, you all deserved a bit of a longer chapter.**

**Also, Jagger will be in this story as a main character now.**

**Next Chapter: **The Host Club follows Jagger and Raven, hearing some things that confuse them and maybe finding out some things about the new students they didn't know.


	7. Secrets Best Kept

**Thanks to **Garfakcy-chan, **who gave me a great idea for who Jagger should go after. **

**I also did some changes with the pairings, so here is the updated list:**

Alexander x Raven

Tamaki x Haruhi

Rocco x Tripp

Claude x Kat

**Slight: **

Jagger x Tripp (Plot device)

Hikaru x Haruhi (One-sided)

Kyoya x Renge (She will be a minor character)

**There will no longer be any Mori x Honey and Hikaru x Kaoru because I really do not like those pairings much. These will be the pairings:**

Mori x Kaoru (They are a cute couple)

Hikaru x Luna (To make Haruhi jealous, but then Hikaru falls in love with her)

**I might not pair anyone up with Hunny, but if you have any suggestions, tell me in a review or message.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"Target sighted, let's follow them!" I hear Tamaki exclaim loudly from next to me. I sigh, knowing that no matter what I say, they will do what they want anyway. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to come along on their crazy adventures. I mean sure, most of the time they give me no choice, like when they show up at my house without warning, but right now, it would be so simple to just turn around and go home. Though if I did that they would most likely follow me and drag me back with them.

"Tamaki, you might want to be a little quieter so they don't hear you." I hear Kyoya say, sounding a bit annoyed. As well he should be, he is the one who deals with Tamaki the most, being his best friend and all. I can't imagine how hard that must be to put up with Tamaki's antics on a daily basis. He annoys me enough at the Host Club, I would not want him constantly at my house annoying me as well. Yet at the same time, Tamaki has his moments where he is mature, and I always find myself staring in awe, wondering how one minute he can go from being happy and hyper to serious.

"Oh right, quiet everyone as we must not be seen by Raven and her companion! We need to make sure Raven will be okay going off alone with that guy!" Tamaki says dramatically, sparkles shining around him.

I sigh, today is obviously not one of those days, since Tamaki is his usual bright and happy self. I can already feel a headache starting, nothing unusual when it concerns hanging around Tamaki and the Hosts. The only one who doesn't give me a headache is Mori-Senpai.

"Right!" The twins and Hunny say excitedly.

"Why don't we just leave them alone. I'm sure if this guy were dangerous, Raven would not have went off alone with him." I say, though I am having a bit of a hard time believing it myself. There is something off about Jagger, but I don't know if he is dangerous or not. The feeling he gives off could rival that of the Shadow King Kyoya.

"But did you see the way he looks Haruhi, that tattoo and those piercings!" Hikaru whispers.

"Yes, I did. But the new students and Raven dress like that too, so does that also make them dangerous?" I say, glaring at him. The Hosts minus Kyoya and Mori stare at me in shock. Hikaru scowls at me, turning away in a huff. Once again, nothing new. Most of the time he is so immature. At least that attitude helps me tell him and Kaoru apart. Kaoru is much more gentle and kind. The only time he is mischievous is when Hikaru is around.

"Hey, no fighting you two! We are on a mission right now!" Tamaki exclaims, pointing his finger at us.

"Whatever." Hikaru says, moving as far away from me as he can. I ignore him, knowing there is no point in trying to talk to him. Kaoru is looking between us in worry, and when he looks at me, I give him a smile to let him know it is okay. He doesn't look totally sure, but he smiles back at me.

I turn away from Hikaru and look to where I can see Jagger and Raven standing. They look to be in deep conversation, but I can't hear anything they are saying.

"What are they saying? I can't hear anything!" Tamaki says, as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Let's move closer then." Kyoya says coolly, a bit of a smirk on his face. That can only mean that he must be up to something. He probably wants to learn more about this Jagger guy since he has had no time to look him up.

"Right mother!"

We move a bit closer, enough to be able to hear what they are saying but not enough that we will be seen.

"Where is Alexander?" Raven asks Jagger, looking at him suspiciously.

"At home. He would have come with me to pick you up, but he got sidetracked by a friend." Jagger says, smirking.

"A friend? What friend?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian? He is here!?" Raven asks, looking excited. I wonder who this Sebastian guy is, and why Raven is so excited about him being here. Maybe he is an old friend of hers?

"Yes, he does travel all the time you know."

"I know that!" Raven exclaims, looking annoyed. "I just didn't expect him to show up in Japan. You would think with all the traveling he has done, he would have been here many times before."

"One would think." Jagger says, smirking. He seems to like smirking, since he does it a lot.

"Why didn't Alexander just bring Sebastian along with him then?"

"Sebastian is quite tired from his travels, and Alexander did not want to leave his friend alone like that." Jagger says simply.

"Oh, okay then." Raven still looks a bit doubtful.

"You don't have to be wary around me Raven, I am not going to do anything to you. You know my feud with Alexander is over ever since he returned Valentine to me."

"So Alexander and Jagger used to be rivals, but now they tolerate each other?" I hear Hikaru ask quietly.

"It would seem so." Kyoya says, writing in his notebook. He is most likely writing what we just learned about Jagger.

"Do you think he could be up to something? Raven seems wary of him. Maybe Jagger is lying, pretending his rivalry is over with Alexander so he won't suspect him." Hunny whispers in my ear. He is not as trusting as everyone believes. Most people thinks since he looks like a kid, and is happy and carefree most of the time, that he is naive and innocent. But in reality, Hunny is very observant. He usually picks up on things faster than the other Hosts do, even Kyoya.

"I don't know Hunny-Senpai. All we can do is trust that Alexander and Raven know what they are doing." I say, trying to comfort him since he looks like he wants to go defend Raven from Jagger.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Tamaki asks, the other Hosts looking at us curiously.

"Nothing." I say. It is none of his business what we are whispering about. I don't know why he has to be so nosy all the time, even if it is to help others.

"Mommy, our precious daughter is keeping secrets from us!" Tamaki exclaims. Kyoya ignores him.

"Mommy is ignoring me!" Tamaki pouts, going into his corner and growing mushrooms.

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice says, startling Tamaki and the twins. I turn around to see Claude, Kat, Rocco, and Tripp standing behind us.

"N-nothing!" Tamaki says nervously, glancing to the side where Jagger and Raven are still talking.

Claude follows his gaze, frowning when he see's Jagger and Raven. He whispers something to his friends, who all turn to look at Jagger and Raven as well. They look worried. I'm starting to think that following them was a good idea after all.

"So you are spying on Jagger and Raven?"

"You know him?" Tamaki asks.

"We met him last night at the club. All we know about him is that his family knows Alexander's family and that he has a twin sister, Luna." Claude says. The twins look interested at the mention of his twin sister.

"From what we have heard, it seems like Alexander and Jagger used to be rivals, but that stopped when Alexander returned someone named Valentine to him." Kyoya says, writing in his notebook.

"Really? Well this is news to us."

"Shouldn't you know this? You are Alexander's cousin." Hikaru says.

"I may be his cousin, but that doesn't mean we know everything about each other." Claude says, glaring at Hikaru. I wonder what his problem is. Hikaru was just asking him a question.

"Perhaps we should see if we can find out more." Kat says, the usual bored look on her face replaced by worry and interest. We all turn to look at Jagger and Raven, quietly listening.

"What are you really doing in Japan?" Jagger asks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Well mind your own business."

"Okay, calm down. No need to get angry." Jagger says. "So how is Becky? She didn't seem to be doing too well last time I saw her."

"Of course she wasn't doing well. Most people wouldn't after finding out a secret like that."

"From what Alexander has told me, you seemed fine when you found out."

"Yeah, but that is because I am into that kind of stuff. You know what I am like, no explanation needed."

"True." Jagger says in amusement.

"What secret do you think they are talking about?" Hikaru asks. I am wondering the same thing too. It must be something pretty big if it shocks people so much that they freak out.

Looking at the new students out of the corner of my eye, I happen to catch them staring with wide-eyes at Jagger and Raven. Why are they staring at them like that? Do they know what this secret is? They must know something, otherwise they wouldn't be looking so shocked right now.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kyoya says, smirking. If anyone can find a persons secrets, it's Kyoya.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I plan for the next chapter to be longer. If you have any questions or comments, leave me a message.**


	8. Plan of Attack

**I have been working on this chapter for a while now, but I got a bit sidetracked with writing a new story and new chapters for my other stories. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives, those rights belong to Hatori Bisco and Ellen Schreiber respectively.

* * *

**Claude's POV**

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kyoya says, smirking.

Oh no, this can't be good. From what I have seen of Kyoya, he likes to know everything about everyone. He seems like the type of person that will do whatever is necessary to find a person's secrets, and he has the money and power to do so. I look nervously back at Raven and Jagger. They are almost out of sight now, most likely heading back to Alexander's and Raven's place. Instead of following them, the Host Club walks back towards the school. Once they are out of sight, I turn to my friends who have worried looks on their faces.

"This is not good. We must warn Raven and Alexander." I say before running to catch up with Raven and Jagger, who look to be in deep conversation. I can hear my friends running behind me.

"Raven, Jagger, wait up!"

Startled, they turn around to see who is calling them. Raven scowls when she sees it is us. This type of behavior concerning us is usual, but this time it makes me flinch a little. I know she has no reason to like or trust us given all that we have done to make her get us the blood vials, but it still would be nice to be friends with her. If only Alexander would give us the blood vials, we wouldn't have to follow them everywhere making things more complicated for them. We also wouldn't have to worry about Kyoya and the Host Club finding out our secret.

"What do you guys want?" Raven asks, looking wary. Jagger looks at her in amusement, but also a hint of surprise.

"We have something important to tell you." I say, giving her a serious look. The scowl on her face turns into a frown.

"What is it?"

"The Host Club was spying on you just now and overheard your conversation. Now Kyoya is trying to find out what he can about this secret of yours."

Raven's eyes widen and she looks panicked, then angry. Jagger is a little more calm, but there is still a hint of worry on his face. I ignore it in favor of asking a question that has been on all of our minds since we overheard Jagger and Raven's conversation.

"Raven, you didn't tell us that Becky knows our secret."

"Of course she knows. Why do you think she avoids you?"

"We thought it was just because she is timid and scared of us." Tripp says.

"That is part of it, but she mainly stays away from you because she knows you're vampires and she is still a bit freaked that they exist..." Raven says, hesitating.

"Is that the only reason she stays away from us?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. I don't believe that is the only reason. From the way Raven speaks, she seems to be more adjusted now to fact that vampires exist and we have seen her totally calm with Alexander when Raven would bring him along to hang out.

"Well...she may also avoid you because I warned her to stay away from you." Not surprising since we did threaten to drink from Becky if she refused to help us find the blood vials.

Jagger chuckles. "Don't feel bad. Raven told Becky to stay away from me as well."

"That is because you can be dangerous when you want to be and you're not exactly a friend."

"And we are?" Kat asks, looking hopeful before putting back on her apathetic mask.

Raven looks startled by what Kat asked. "No. You are not as dangerous as Jagger, but that doesn't mean you are friends either."

"Oh." Kat says, looking a little sad. I glare at Raven, but I know she has every right not to trust us or be friends with us. We haven't exactly been kind to her in the past.

"If we're done with this drama, I should be getting you back to Alexander before he freaks out and thinks I kidnapped you." Jagger says.

"Yeah." Raven says, nodding.

"Hold on, we're coming with you!" I say. There are some things I would like answered, and if this Host Club is going to go snooping in Alexander's business, it concerns us as well. Alexander isn't the only vampire here.

Raven goes to protest, but Jagger interrupts. "That is alright with me. I think we can manage to fit in my car if one of you sits on another's lap" Jagger motions towards a red sports car. Raven raises an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I might as well bring this car to a rich kid school rather than my other mode of transportation. Don't you agree?" Jagger says in amusement.

Raven pales. "Good idea. Your other 'car' would have freaked everyone out."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Jagger's POV**

Just as I thought, everyone managed to fit in my car. Claude is sitting on the left with Kat next to him while Rocco is sitting on the right with that cutie Tripp in his lap. He is blushing as Rocco whispers something in his ear. I watch Raven as she keeps an eye on the four in the back. Why is she so wary of them? All I know about Claude is that he is Alexander's cousin, so what reason does Raven have to be suspicious of them?

"Everyone buckle up." I say. I can question Claude and his friends later. If they don't get along with Raven and Alexander, perhaps I can use this to my advantage.

Once everyone is buckled up, I speed off towards Alexander and Raven's mansion. I already know the way since I was there earlier, so we make it there in little time.

Everyone piles out of the car, or in Tripp's case, falls out. He somehow managed to get his legs twisted with Rocco's and when he tried to get up too fast, he fell out the open door. Rocco caught him before he face-planted in the dirt, and now he is coddling Tripp. It is quite amusing how Tripp blushes so easily at a little attention. I smirk. I bet I could make him blush more than he is now.

"We might as well get inside and tell Alexander." Raven says, then mutters under her breath. "The sooner we have this chat, the faster you can all go home."

"Now Raven, that wasn't very nice." I say, smirking as she jumps, then mutters about vampires and their good hearing.

"I can still hear you." I say just to annoy her. It works as she turns and glares at me.

"Whatever. Let's just get inside." She says, clearly frustrated.

"Fine. Ladies first." I say, motioning for Raven to take the lead.

She doesn't say anything as she turns around and leads us inside, but I can tell she is annoyed. I smirk. It is just so fun to tease her.

Inside we find Alexander talking to a Sebastian. He is every bit as pale gray as usual, and his short brown hair, dreadlocks, boot shaped sideburns and a goatee are still the same. They hear us come in the room, and Alexander walks towards Raven and hugs her, the worried look in his eyes turning relieved. Raven smiles at Alexander and welcomes his embrace while Sebastian looks at the four behind me curiously, but before he can ask who they are, Raven looks at him, smiling widely. She pulls herself away from Alexander and practically tackles Sebastian in a hug. He laughs, lifting Raven off the ground and spinning her around. Alexander smiles fondly at them while Claude and his friends watch them curiously.

"Raven, it is so good to see you!" Sebastian says, spinning Raven a few more times before letting her down.

Raven stumbles a bit, looking dizzy. Alexander chuckles, walking over to her and wrapping his arm around Raven to keep her steady.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. I forgot how enthusiastic Sebastian can be." Raven says teasingly, nudging Sebastian, who laughs.

"Sorry Raven. I didn't mean to make you dizzy, I just got excited to see you since it has been a while."

Raven laughs. "I know Sebastian. I am glad to see you as well."

They are interrupted by a cough. Turning to the source of the sound, Claude and his friends are standing in the doorway, looking awkward.

Alexander narrows his eyes at them.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asks the question he was going to ask before Raven tackle hugged him.

"My cousin Claude and his friends, Kat, Rocco and Tripp." Alexander says, watching them warily.

"Oh, that cousin. Nice to meet you. I am Sebastian Camden, Alexander's best friend." Sebastian says, now looking just as wary as Alexander. Again, why are people so wary about these four?

"Nice to meet you too." Claude says tensely, frowning. Sebastian's wary look must have sparked something in the other three because they are also frowning.

"So what brings you here Sebastian?" Raven asks, cutting into the awkward silence that followed Claude's statement.

"Oh, I am just traveling the world, as usual. I wanted to visit you and Alexander, but when I stopped by Alexander's house, no one was there. Becky is the one who told me you were in Japan, in case you are wondering."

"Oh, sorry about that. We only entrusted a few people with our whereabouts. I was going to tell you, but since you travel around so much, I didn't know where you were at the time." Alexander says, looking apologetic.

Sebastian shrugs it off. "It's cool, I understand, but why did you only tell a few people? Didn't want anyone bugging you?" He wags his eyebrows at Raven and Alexander, who both blush.

"S-sebastian! It's not like that!" Raven stammers.

"Sure it isn't." Sebastian says teasingly, winking at Alexander, who blushes harder.

"Ugh...whatever." Raven says, turning away from everyone to face Alexander, but it doesn't do much since we can clearly see she is still blushing.

Sebastian chuckles. "I am only teasing."

Alexander smiles, wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulders. "She knows that. We know how you are."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asks seriously, but then ruins it by laughing. "Okay, you got me there."

"Right." Alexander says, smiling.

"Um...Raven...shouldn't we tell Alexander about what we found out?" Kat asks.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot in all of the excitement!" Raven says, turning to Alexander.

"Alexander, we have a problem. The Host Club was spying on Jagger and I while we were talking about certain things..."

"What things?" Alexander asks, the smile on his face fading into a worried frown.

"Things that they shouldn't know. Thankfully we didn't outright say anything revealing, but that Kyoya is a smart one and he is apparently already working on finding out our secret. I heard around the school that he is good at getting information on anyone."

"This isn't good." Alexander says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No it isn't." I agree.

"So what are we going to do?" Tripp asks quietly.

"For now, all we can do is make sure this Kyoya doesn't get his hands on any information he should not know." Alexander says.

"How are we going to do that though? I mean, I can watch him at school, but I can't watch him all the time." Raven says.

"What about us?" Rocco asks.

"You would be willing to help?" Raven asks, looking skeptical.

"Of course we would! After all, it is our secret too." Claude says, looking a bit affronted at Raven's question.

"That's true..." Raven says.

"So it's settled. Raven, Claude, Kat, Rocco and Tripp can watch Kyoya and the Host Club at school while Alexander and I watch him at home." I say cheerfully.

"Wait, what, when was that decided!?" Alexander asks. He clearly doesn't like the idea of spending alone time with me.

"Just now, by me." I say, watching Alexander freak out. It is a rare sight, so I want to savor it.

My entertainment is ruined by Raven walking over and bringing Alexander into a hug, soothingly rubbing his back and chest.

"Calm down Alexander. I'm sure it won't be too bad."

Alexander looks at me. I smile and wink at him innocently, which causes him to turn around in embarrassment.

_He is probably still thinking about that time I flirted with him. You think he would have gotten over that by now, but it looks not. _

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

I am starting to find out that getting information on the new students and these two other characters, Jagger and Alexander, is much harder than I had previously thought it would be.

I have been searching for information on my computer for two hours now (which is usually a way longer time I have ever had to search), and so far I have found nothing on Claude, Kat, Rocco, Tripp, Jagger and Alexander, even with my hacking skills. The only person I found information on is Raven, and nothing about it is revealing. I just found the usual information of where she lives, who her family and friends are, what school she attends, her grades, etc...

_This is strange. Usually it takes me little to no time to find information on anyone, so why is this time different? What are they hiding? It is almost like all of them except Raven are non-existent. _

_No matter. Whatever it is they are hiding, I will find out._

* * *

**I am trying to update my stories, especially the ones I have not updated for a while, but I get sidetracked. I usually only write when I get new ideas, so sorry this chapter took me a bit. **


End file.
